headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Polls
This is the big Head Soccer Wiki voting page! Polls about all kind of Head Soccer and Head Soccer Wiki related matters can be found and voted upon here. Feel free to add new ones. Note that this only works in Source Editor, using the and html tag. General Game Polls Which Character do you think is the best? South Korea Cameroon Nigeria USA Japan Russia Argentina Italy Brazil Germany Spain France United Kingdom Mexico Netherlands Cyborg Kepler 22B Turkey Portugal Devil Canada Chile Poland Asura Egypt Valentine Super Saiyan Ireland China Greece New Zealand Sweden Z Israel Australia Denmark Luxembourg Colombia Romania South Africa Austria Thailand Saudi Arabia Switzerland Singapore Belgium Pluto Croatia Uruguay Hungary India Hong Kong Ecuador Mon-K Czech Republic Nepal Georgia Indonesia Ukraine Serbia WatermelBot PumpKill Bulgaria Finland Honduras Fiji Madagascar Norway Mongolia The Philippines Senegal Bolivia Silicon Valley Which Character do you think is the worst? South Korea Cameroon Nigeria USA Japan Russia Argentina Italy Brazil Germany Spain France United Kingdom Mexico Netherlands Cyborg Kepler 22B Turkey Portugal Devil Canada Chile Poland Asura Egypt Valentine Super Saiyan Ireland China Greece New Zealand Sweden Z Israel Australia Denmark Luxembourg Colombia Romania South Africa Austria Thailand Saudi Arabia Switzerland Singapore Belgium Pluto Croatia Uruguay Hungary India Hong Kong Ecuador Mon-K Czech Republic Nepal Georgia Indonesia Ukraine Serbia WatermelBot PumpKill Bulgaria Finland Honduras Fiji Madagascar Norway Mongolia The Philippines Senegal Bolivia Silicon Valley Which Character is your favorite? South Korea Cameroon Nigeria USA Japan Russia Argentina Italy Brazil Germany Spain France United Kingdom Mexico Netherlands Cyborg Kepler 22B Turkey Portugal Devil Canada Chile Poland Asura Egypt Valentine Super Saiyan Ireland China Greece New Zealand Sweden Z Israel Australia Denmark Luxembourg Colombia Romania South Africa Austria Thailand Saudi Arabia Switzerland Singapore Belgium Pluto Croatia Uruguay Hungary India Hong Kong Ecuador Mon-K Czech Republic Nepal Georgia Indonesia Ukraine Serbia WatermelBot PumpKill Bulgaria Finland Honduras Fiji Madagascar Norway Mongolia The Philippines Senegal Bolivia Silicon Valley How many characters have you unlocked? ALL OF THEM! All characters, except the ones you have to pay real money for All of them, except 1 to 2 characters All of them, except 2 to 5 characters All of them, except 5 to 10 characters All of them, except 10 to 15 characters 43-50 40-42 37-39 30-36 20-29 10-19 1-9 Which Character do you hope will be added in the next Update? Albania Algeria Andorra Armenia Bahrain Bangladesh Belarus Bosnia and Herzegovina Cape Verde Costa Rica Cyprus Democratic Republic of Congo El Salvador Estonia Ghana Greenland Iceland Iran Iraq Ivory Coast Jamaica Kazakhstan Kenya Latvia Lesotho Libya Liechtenstein Lithuania F.Y.R Macedonia Malaysia Monaco Montenegro Morocco Myanmar New Caledonia Nicaragua North Korea Northern Ireland Pakistan Paraguay Peru Qatar Scotland Slovakia Slovenia Somalia Sudan Suriname Syria Swaziland Tanzania Tunisia United Arab Emirates Vatican City Vietnam Wales Wallis et Futuna A country not mentioned A Non-Country Character Which Costume do you like the most? Antennae Costume Bomb Costume Bubble Costume Diamond Crown Costume Dog Costume Dragon Costume Electric Costume Fire Flame Costume Fly Costume Gatling Gun Costume Green Lasers Costume Grenade Costume Hammer Costume Ice Costume Laser Costume Magnet Costume Medusa Costume Motorcycle Bomb Costume One-Eyed-Ghoul Mask Red Boxing Glove Costume Rocket Costume Sawblade Costume Shotgun Costume Shrinking Costume Spider Web Costume Spikes Costume Spinning Hands Costume Technology Costume UFO Costume Wolf Costume Zombie Costume A non-effect costume not mentioned Which Game Mode do you like the most? Arcade Tournament Survival League Head Cup Death Mode Fight Mode Multiplayer Which is your favorite Update? Version 1.0 Update 1.1 Update 1.2 Update 1.3 Update 1.4 Update 1.5 Update 1.6 Update 2.0 Update 2.1 Update 2.2 Update 2.3 Update 2.4 Update 3.0 Update 3.1 Update 3.2 Update 3.3 Update 3.4 Update 4.0 Update 5.0 Update 5.1 Update 5.2 Update 5.3 Update 5.4 Update 6.0 How often do you use Glitches? All the time Often Sometimes Very occasionally Never Have never even heard of them What glitch do you like best? The Play with any Character glitch in Head Cup and Death Mode The Power shot wasting glitch (works for several characters) The Asura/Pluto glitch in Arcade The Cyborg unlock glitch in Survival The Israel, Australia and Denmark unlock glitch in League Ukraine's without injury glitch (useful for unlocking Serbia and WatermelBot) The Reward video glitch The Video time glitch Another glitch not mentioned What mistake is the worst one? Germany's invisibility/infinite game mistake India's air shot countering mistake Invisible for the ball mistake The flying mistake Power shot wasting mistake Bugging after pausing the game The bugging in Multiplayer Another mistake not mentioned How much money have you spent on the game? None of course! I bought the Devil $0-$0.99 $1.00-$3.99 I bought Mon-K $4.00-%9.99 $10.00-$19.99 $20.00-$40 I'm a Idiot and bought points for more than $40 Current Game Polls Which Character is the best from the 5.1 Update? Bulgaria Finland Which Character is the best of the 5.0 Update? WaterMelBot Pumpkill Which Character of the 5.0 Update is your favorite? WaterMelBot Pumpkill How would you rate Death Mode of 1- 10? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Which Character is the best from the 4.0 Update? Indonesia Ukraine Serbia Which Character is the worst from the 4.0 Update? Indonesia Ukraine Serbia Archived polls These polls are outdated because of new Updates. Which Character do you think is the best from the 3.4 Update? Czech Republic Nepal Georgia Which Character do you think is the worst from the 3.4 Update? Czech Republic Nepal Georgia Which character is the best from the 3.3 Update? Ecuador Mon-K Wich character do you think is the best from the 3.2 update? Hungary India Hong Kong User Polls Are you happy with the new admins? Yes of course, they're great Yes they are quite good They are Ok I think other guy could do this better Who do you think is the best Admin? FranceSwitzerland Teh Sweggurboi Who do you think is the best Discussion-Moderator? SwitzerlandDormammu RemyMovies Who do you think is the best Rollback? RemyMovies Landoman9582 The update master ZERO 78 FedeLeal Who do you think is the best Chat Moderator? Misterskin Category:Vote